Sacred Knights
Constitution Article 1 Rules of Membership for the Sacred Knights ~~ There is only one requirement to join the Sacred Knights ~~ 1. All members of The Sacred Knights are to be of team Purple, or Black. Article 2 The Chamber Of Lords 1. Lords our the high council to the Sacred Knight. It will be there job to look after the most important jobs of the alliance. 2. If at anytime the Lords are seen not to be doing there job a member of the Sacred knights alliance can petition the impeachment of that Lord. To impeach a Lord it will require a total of 30 members (or a majority of the members if there are not yet 30 people in the alliance) to send a message to the head Lord. Once a list of 30 names has been created the Lord will have a chance to defend himself. A vote will then be set up. It will require a 2/3 Majority vote to impeach a Lord. 3. All Voting requires a 2/3-majority vote. 4. A Lord may choose to resign at any time. 5. In the event that a Lord is impeached or chooses to resign, the Remaining Lords will choose candidates to replace the open position. The winner will require a 2/3-majority vote to win. 6. The Lords include the following: Head Lord: Oversees the other Lord’s and offers help wherever he needs it. The Head Lord is in charge of the recruitment of members. In The absence of a Lord he or she fills in until the missing position is filled. Lord of Defense/ Lord of Destruction: to protect the Sacred Knights alliance against invasion. In the event of an alliance War it will his or her job to arrange a defense and attack plan. This Lord is also in charge of all external communication such as ambassadors for other alliances Lord of Internal Affairs: to deal with problems within the Sacred Knights alliance. this lord is in charge of Finance and trade with in the alliance. Squire: The Squire(s) are to assist the lords where ever help is needed. A Squire can be appointed at any time and given a special job. Article 3 Conduct within The Sacred Knights Alliance 1. All members of the Sacred Knights alliance will be expected to work together in peace, if a problem is to arise with one another it is to be reported to the Lord of Internal Affairs to work out the situation, or to any other Lord In the case of an absence of A Lord of Internal Affairs. 2. Members are free to express themselves as long as they do not commit slander against another member. Article 4 Rules of War 1. Members of the Sacred Knights alliance are never to attack each other. 2. Never attack a country with an alliance unless otherwise told to. If you attack a nation who is aligned you are on your own. You must tell them you are not acting on behalf of the Alliance. 3. Our polices on Tech raiding are, if you choose to do so it must be against an unaligned nation. If this nation attacks you back it is your own fault. It will be The Lords choice to step in and deal with the situation if your nation is threatened. 4. In the Event of an Alliance War, You have the choice to fight or not. If you wish not to Fight and defend the alliance, you are to slip into peace mode and wait out the war. Keep in mind that this is your alliance to and we encourage you to defend it. THE LORDS Head Lords~Sagha Lord Of Defense(peace) + ~TDSOverlord Lord Of Destruction(war) Lord Of Internal Affairs~Ccchambers Squire~Tkisanoob Embassies Our honoured embassies: *The Allegiance *Allied Defense Network *All Against All *Golden Sabers *SOLDIER *United Purple Nations *Wolfpack *The Knights of Ni! *The Templar Knights *Order of Dark Knights *Knights of the Iron Cross Current Treaties The Kingdom of Heaven